gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:La loose/@comment-24735060-20150111001757
On est de retour ! Les pavés quotidiens pour donner son avis sur les épisodes m'ont manqué, ça fait quand même 8 mois ! (Je me demande toujours comment on a pu tenir le coup :p) Doooonc ! Episode assez sympa dans l'ensemble, c'est certainement pas le meilleur season premiere que la série a connu mais j'ai bien aimé quand même. Par contre je trouve que tout s'est passé un peu vite, entre Rachel qui se fait virer de sa série alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas encore commencée dans le dernier épisode de la saison 5, Klaine qui ne sont plus ensemble alors qu'ils emmenageaient la dernière fois qu'on les a vu etc... Je sais bien qu'il y a eu 6 mois d'écoulés entre le 5x21 et le 6x01, mais quand même, ça m'a un peu brusquée. (après c'est surement pas de leur faute) Pour les storylines en particulier; Je suis contente que Rachel soit revenue à Lima, même si j'aurais préférée qu'elle finisse à Broadway comme le suggérait la série depuis le début (quitte à choisir entre sa folle idée de faire une série télé et revenir à Lima le choix est pas dur..). Au moins ça permet de retrouver notre bon vieux Glee d'antan et ÇA c'est inestimable ! C'est ce qu'il y a de plus bon avec ces nouveaux épisodes, on retrouve tout ce qui nous a fait aimer la série à la base ! Ils ont même mis plein de références comme les "papalapapa" de la saison 1 en fond sonore (! j'ai crié vous pouvez pas savoir), la version piano de Loser Like Me aussi (!) et plein de répliques qui nous font remonter des tas de souvenirs, et ça c'est juste magique. On voit vraiment qu'ils ont voulu faire un retour en arrière, effacer leur erreurs et finir la série comme ils l'ont commencé. Rien que pour ça, merci. Ensuite, Klaine ! (bah oui fallait bien qu'on y arrive :p) La scène de la rupture m'a totalement brisé le coeur... Kurt qui lance sec sur Blaine qu'il n'a plus envie de se marier, Blaine qui pleure, le "I will never forgive you for this", et même toute cette pluie derrière eux qui rend la chose encore plus triste et déprimante qu'elle ne l'est déjà, sérieusement... Si le but c'était de nous faire pleurer (si qui est le cas soyons clair) vous avez réussi. Le pire je crois c'est le gros plan sur le visage de Kurt juste après alors qu'il y une larme qui coule, non mais non, juste non, c'est la pire chose que vous pouviez faire, je ne veux pas voir pleurer Kurt, c'est trop putain dur... Puis Blainofsky aussi, je vais pas revenir là-dessus parce que j'en ai déjà trop parlé mais bordel, c'était totalement déplacé et pas crédible. Si on devait résumer ce que j'en pense on prendrait les pensées de Kurt à ce moment là, mot pour mot. (Yogi & Boo Boo mais omg, j'ai eu envie de vomir et je m'en suis toujours pas remise) Puis encore une fois Kurt qui part pleurer dans les WC et qui s'écroule par terre... Je ne peux juste pas supporter ça, n'importe qui mais pas mon Kurt, surtout qu'il avait l'air dévasté... (et je le comprends) Finalement je pense qu'ils sont tous les deux fautifs dans l'histoire. La réaction de Kurt dans le restaurant était totalement irréfléchie et inappropriée, quant à Blaine il n'avait réèllement pas le droit de se mettre avec Dave par la suite. (pour la raison que vous connaissez) Donc pour une fois je ne prends parti avec personne, et c'est mieux ainsi je pense. Bon je vais faire un point sur les musiques. Uninvited: J'ai bien aimé, comme toujours la voix de Lea est géniale, c'est cependant pas un de ses meilleurs solos pour moi mais j'ai bien aimé quand même. ^^ Suddenly Seymour: Darren qui chante en Live au début ! Comme d'hab ça fait toujours mouche avec moi ! C'est juste dommage que ça soit toujours lui qui fasse ça (ils ont mis la version studio dès que Lea a commencé à chanter), je sais qu'il est très doué pour ce genre d'exercice mais j'aimerais bien voir ce que ça donne avec les autres aussi. ^^ Sing: Mes Warbleeeers ! Ils m'avaient manqué ces petits ! Enfin surtout les blazers en fait, vu que les personnes qui sont dedans ne sont plus les mêmes.. x) J'aime beaucoup la chanson et la performance sinon, juste dommage cette fois que Darren/Blaine ne chante pas plus, mais je sens que je vais me faire tuer si je dis ça donc je dis rien. :p Dance The Night Away: J'ai pas vraiment d'avis sur celle-là. C'est du Vocal Adrenaline quoi, c'est toujours du lourd. ^^ Let It Go: C'est la meilleure reprise des deux épisodes ! Rien à rajouter, à part peut-être que j'adore la robe qu'elle a dans la performance. Si on pouvait m'envoyer la même ce serait gentil de leur part ! :p Voilààà ! Je pense que je vais faire mon pavé sur l'épisode 2 demain, je suis trop claquée là. En tout cas c'est un très bon début de saison, frais, drôle (avec des dramas aussi mais j'aime bien, que voulez-vous ? :p), qui retourne aux sources, et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin ! En espérant que ça continue ! ^^